The Three Most Dangerous Mutants Alive
by thetimelordofdistrict12
Summary: Eric and Charles are going recruiting to fight Shaw. That's when they come across them, the three most dangerous mutants alive. The Midnight Hunter, Torpedo and Dragaira. These girls will lead the group through the darkness but who can lead them out of their own darkness? Sorry I'm not great at summary's. This is my first Fanfiction with chapters. I hope you enjoy my story.
1. First Sight

Hi guys so this is my x-men story I own nothing of this except my OC's, i hope you enjoy this

Introduction to the characters:

Allison: Has the power of telekinesis, teleportation and is a master assassin, she is known for committing the world's greatest murders. She can use a wide range of swords and daggers, she is quick and light on her feet and no one can sense or see her coming, she can also control darkness and stars as well as fire and water – code name the midnight hunter

Lindsey : Has super speed. She can use a range of weapons from katanas to a bow and arrow. She takes down her enemies while confusing them with her amazing speed and power whilst she slashes at them – code name Torpedo

Erin : Has the power of transformation. They can be little things, like eye color or hair, possibly even clothes, or big things, like full body transformations into other humans or animals. But the bigger the transformation, the more unreliable she gets - code name - Dragaira

All of these characters are immortal and are impossible to be caught/killed, you will only find them if they find you.

Chapter 1

A meeting with the most dangerous mutants alive

Allison's POV:

I can see them, the two men that are trying to track me down, Looking ahead I can see them walking down an alley that leads to a dead end, smiling to myself I stand up, now was my chance, I know what they want so I shall give them my answer after all it's not every day I get to avenge my friends. I take a step back getting ready to jump, looking ahead on me I can see that they've reached a dead end. I look up and picture it, I feel a cool wind on my face and I jump. I land on my feet and find myself a couple of meters away; I walk towards them, my footsteps not making a sound as I approach them. I place a block in my mind so the telepathic man can't get in.

"Well how can I help you gentlemen on such a fine evening?" I could see them both jump and they turn to look at me. The telepathic man smiled at me and held his hand out,

"Hello there my name is Charles Xavier and this is my friend Eric Lehnsherr, we are looking for you my dear"

"I know you are and I also know that you don't know my powers or my name" I smirk at their shocked faces but continue to speak

"My name is Allison...Allison Bree or as most people know me as The Midnight Hunter" I take his outstretched hand and give it a quick shake before letting go. They two men share a glance and a small smile

"Well I'm guessing that you are also telepathic and that you know why we are here"

"You are about 50% correct Mr Xavier, I am aware of why you are here but I can use other things as well as Telepathy, but to answer your question I will join you in this mission to stop Shaw"

Lindsey' POV:

I looked at my watch 12:59am, I let out a sigh as I look around for them. Allison told me that two men were going to meet me here at 12:50am and they are late. I stand up and try to shake of the cold, that's when I see them, the two men that she described, walking towards me. I walk over to them, I stick my hand out and the one that Allison described as Eric Lehnsherr took it gave a quick shake then dropped it.

"So guys I know why you're here and guess what fella's it's a yes from me" I smiled at them and they returned it.

"That is excellent news Miss Woodrow now that we know each other shall we go inside?" I gave a nod and send up the flare that was in my hand, as soon as it went off a familiar car appeared and I saw Erin step out. She turned into a robin and flew over to us. As she reached us she turned back to normal, her pale blue skin almost translucent in the light of the moon. I turn to the men smiling

"My name is Lindsey Woodrow or I can sometimes be known as Torpedo and this is a friend of Allison and myself Erin Rave or she can sometimes be known as Dragaira"

Erin looks at the two men with a grim look on her face, she was about to turn to me when Mr Xaveir grabbed her arm, he looked at her in shock but when he began to speak his voice was steady

"Miss Rave would you be related to a girl called Raven, she has dark blue skin naturally and also has red hair." I looked from Erin to Charles and I could see the look on Erin's face was disbelieve

"She...she's my sister...do you know where she is...please you need to tell me" as soon as she had finished speaking the doors to the department opened to reveal a girl with dark blue skin and red hair, her face showing the shock she probably felt as she looked at Erin. As soon as Erin seen her she ran towards her and they both embraced each other, they looked like they would never let each other go. It wasn't until after they went inside that I saw Allison with a amused expression, waiting for me to come into the main room where the challenge of meeting other mutants began.


	2. Meeting the Gang

Allison's POV:

"Everyone I want to introduce you to our newest members, this is Allison, Lindsey and Erin" I looked around the room as Charles introduced us, I can tell that we've interrupted something but I really couldn't care less, I wasn't here for them, I was here to get away from my life. Looking around I gave a quick mind check, Angel, Hank, Alex, Sean, Darwin and Raven, Erin's sister. Looking at their powers the only ones that I would consider strong are Alex, Sean and Raven.

"Allison...Allison are you still with us?" I looked over a Charles and smiled

"Oh sorry I was just...doing some research, if you know what I mean" he simply nodded

"Allison, Lindsey, Erin I know that you're all new to a big group of people and Allison I know how much you hate to work with more than two other people but...me and Eric need to go out and I would really appreciate if you would..."

"If we could baby sit this lot for you"

He gave me an apologetic smile as he walked out the door. As soon as he was gone I walked over to where the bar area was and poured myself a glass of whisky

"You know that stuff's pretty strong" I looked up to see Alex watching me from the couch, I looked back down at the bottle in my hand and without thinking I lift it to my lips and start to drink. I looked over to the couch were everyone was looking at me in awe. I stopped drinking and set the now empty bottle back down on the counter.

"You think that's strong, that has to be the weakest thing I've ever drunk" I walk over to the couch and sit on the empty sofa opposite Raven, Lindsey and Erin.

I quickly got board, so I pulled out my dagger and began to clean it. I took off my gloves and set to work, what I didn't realize was that I still had flakes of blood on my hands and dagger, it wasn't much but there was enough to freak people out. Once I had finished I place vengeance back in its sheath.

"So now that we're here we should have code names" I looked up as Raven said this, I knew this would be coming and I couldn't be bothered to here it all I got up and walked over to the fridge, I heard footsteps behind me and I turned pinning whoever it was to the wall with vengeance at their throat. I looked at the person and smiled, I knew that out of all of them she would follow, I mean she is my best friend kind of,

"It's only you, I could have killed you" she smiled at me,

"And where would that have got you" I smirked and let her go

"Why are you following me Lindsey?"

"Just come back everyone has a lot of questions for us" I roll my eyes but turn and head back. We enter the room and I can see a little dragon flying around, as soon as I walked in it came and sat on my head but I took no notice, she always does this so I'm used to it.

"So Allison what's your code name going to be?" I looked over to Lindsey and she nodded to me, I really didn't want anyone to know about me but they were going to find out sooner or later.

I stood up and walked over to the window.

"I hate to disappoint you guys but I already have a name that comes with the occupation" using my abilities to make the room dark and I moved silently but fast and pinned Alex to the roof Mercy against his neck, as soon as Mercy touched his throat I let the lights come back and saw that everyone except Lindsey and Erin was still looking at the window. Raven was first to see me. I jumped down and landed on my feet, I moved to behind Darwin and flipped him over my shoulder. Everyone stopped to look at me and I took my place in the couch,

"You will know who I am because of me name, yes my actual name is Allison but I go by a different name, I go by the name of The Midnight Hunter, I'm a world class assassin , Lindsey is known as Torpedo and Erin is known by the name Dragaira, we are the deadliest Mutants to wander the Earth"


	3. Explainations

DISSCLAIOMER: I do not own any of the characters except my OC's. All other characters belong to the original owner

Lindsey's POV:

I stood beside Allison, watching as the children in the room gasped and looked at us in shock.

"You're...you're them? The deadliest mutants alive" I looked over to see Hank, he looked nervous along with everyone else in the room. The tension in the air was so thick, that I could cut it with a knife.

"Yea well, you'll live unless you betray us, or annoy us, or challenge us" my voice rang throughout the room and Angel suddenly turned to me,

"So what's so dangerous about you three, I mean we've got a shifter, assassin and a shadow, it's not really the most dangerous thing in the world now is it?", in the blink of an eye Allison was behind her, mercy at her throat and Erin had grown into a fully fledged dragon. I walk over slowly; she didn't know it was me because Allison had taken away her sight with the darkness. I glance quickly at her and I can see that her hair is starting to turn to flames. Erin started to move loser revealing her teeth and smoke began to surface. I nodded to Allison and she let the shadows disperse. Angel can now see what's happening and she looks truly terrified. I crouch down in front of her looking into her eyes.

"Sweetheart you really shouldn't challenge us; we're called the three deadliest mutants for a reason. It would be wise not to question it in the future" and with that the drama is over, Erin changes back and Allison leaves the room. I'm tempted to follow her but I know better.

I walked over to the couch and sat down, I feel a dip in the sofa and I turn to see Hank sitting there.

"What is it Hank?" the irritation was clear in my voice, his eyes never leave mine and I can tell we scared him, but you gotta do what you gotta do.

"Ummmm well I couldn't help but notice a few things there now, Allison's hair and the way you checked on Erin, also the fact that every time you move it sounds like you have armour on even though I don't see any, would you possibly explain to me?" I look over at Erin and she gives me a nod of approval.

"Well you see, we're not good around people, especially Allison and me. We've both been betrayed and hurt, more time that I would like to admit. Allison is a Hunter, and I don't mean animals, she is like an assassin but worse, an assassin wouldn't leave anything behind, but every time she 'hunts' she always leave a sign. Allison can also control Fire, Shadows, starlight, water and speed, as well as being able to handle a wide range of weapons. When Allison's angry her hair and features would change to her strongest powers which are fire and shadows." I looked at Hank expecting him to be asleep or pretending to listen

"The reason you think you hear armour moving when I move is because my clothes are the same material. As I said before Allison is a Hunter and I am a assassin. I need more protection, where as Allison can finish a job in a minute. I also carry weapons at all times as well as having super speed. Most assassins sneak up behind their prey, but I use my speed and agility to run in circles around them." Hank starts to nod his head

"What about Erin?" I open my mouth to speak when I hear yelling in the distance. I stand up and walk over to the door. I open it and start to walk down the hall; I can tell I'm being followed. I turn the corner and wait for my follower to walk past. As soon as I hear their footsteps I lunge out my dagger to their neck.

"Hey it's only me...Hank" I let out a breath and place my finger to my lips. I turn and start to walk again. That's when I hear it, we turn the corner only to be met with the sight of Allison in work, I turn back to a slightly pale looking Hank,

"Hank I need you to go back, tell Erin to come here now" I run out from my hiding place and I can hear his footsteps growing quieter. Running up beside Allison I pull out my bow and arrows, as she chucks vengeance at another intruder. I turn and smile to her; it was going to be a long night.


End file.
